Don't Leave Me Again
by KaylaRedwood
Summary: Hatori, who now lives with Shigure and Ayame,decides to sit down by the beach where all three of them now live.  To his surprise, a young girl finds him and claims to be "Kayla Sohma."


Chapter one: Overcoming Memories

Hatori stared into the crystal blue waves washing over his feet, sending shivers down his spine with each cold lap. The echos of seagulls seemed to be in sync with the surrounding sounds. As the blue abyss around him began to fade into the darkness of the night, someone walked up behind him.

"You'll catch a cold out here ha-san," said Ayame, sitting down beside him as the sun hide its face to the world. Hatori didn't reply and he didn't have to, Ayame knew why he had been acting strangely that day. "Today was suppose to be your wedding day, wasn't it?"

As soon as the word left his mouth, Hatori got up and walked with a quick passe away from him. Ayame didn't follow but sat in the sand and watched him trek back to the house. Ever since Akito had broken the bonds between everyone, Hatori had been happier. Today was the only day each year that made the gloom within him grow once again. Well, today and Christmas, but Ayame nor Shigure had found out why and never dared to ask.

The silence of the small house stopped Hatori. For some reason memories danced in his head that he had wanted gone forever. He remembered the numerous times he tried to erase his memories only to find it impossible and eventually he gave up. The only memory he wanted to be gone so badly was not of Kana, but of a small girl with eyes like his.

"Hatori," called someone in the darkness. He snapped out of his trans and looked up sharply to be met face-to-face by shigure. "Something on your mind?"

He grumbled and walked around Shigure, leaving him by himself.

"Hatsuharu is coming tomorrow along with Satori."

Hatori stopped. "Who is Satori?"

Shigure glanced over at him and paused. "His adopted sister."

Sure enough, the next day Hatsuharu showed up with his younger sister Satori. Satori was a strong girl with black hair that went to about halfway down her back. He purple eyes seemed to be filled with childish games but something darker laid behind them. She looked around the age of ten, however she was short for her age.

"Welcome," said Shigure walking into the spacious living room which only contained a table, a small couch that fit two and a small television in the corner. "And you must be Satori."

The small girl gripped Haru's hand firmly and nodded. Shigure laughed and patted the top of her head as Ayame skipped into the room to great them both. Hatori stood in the hallway and looked at the young child. She reminded him of a girl- of _that_ girl.

"Hatori?" Haru glanced over at him with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied quickly as he walked out of the house and down to the beach which had a cluster of large rocks which he usually sat behind for shade to study and read. He could not remember the last time which he had thought of that girl, but strangely he had. Thoughts of her smile and sounds of he laughter rang through his ears and he slammed his fist to the ground and screamed out to make it stop.

"S-sir?" A little girl stood to the right of him about five feet away. Her blue hair,m which was cut straightly, barley reached her shoulders and a scar stretched from her left cheek over her not to her right cheek. Strangely this girl had blue ears and a tail which looked identical to a wolf's. "A-are you okay?"

Hatori looked at her with his mouth half opened in a state of shock. He wasn't sure if he was shocked about her being half wolf or embarrassed because he had just screamed at the top of his lungs and this small girl was the only one who heard him.

"You don't sound okay..."

He looked over at her as he got up and brushed the sand from his black pants. "Well I am. Now run along and find your parents, they'll be worried about you if you don't get home soon."

Hatori turned to walk off as the girl replied in a soft and quiet voice, "I ... don't have any parents."

The girl walks away from Hatori as he stood in disbelief. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and like he had turned away a little girl who, in reality, didn't want to help Hatori but for him to help her.

"Are you hungry?" The words rolled off Hatori's lips before he could stop them.

She shrugged and still walked slowly away from the small beach. "I haven't eaten in so long that I don't know if I am or not."

"Come in and eat. We have plenty to eat and you can stay the night if you'd like. There is a little girl that is about your age that is currently staying here with her brother. I'm sure you two would get along just fine."

Her bare, scared feet stopped on the hard ground. The child's eyes met his and he froze for her eyes looked like his. "I am fine. Run along and find your family, they'll be worried about you if you do not get home soon."

Before he knew it, Hatori's hand grasped her small shoulders and he held her like a father holds his newborn child. "Please," he said, looking at her face.

As she wiped the half-shocked look of her face, she nodded and walked with him to the small house which Shigure had bought for a small and quiet vacation spot which just happened to be on a beach. The waves and seagulls were quiet today and nothing moved but the sand under their feet. Hatori stopped before entering the door and looks at the small girl and then asked what had been on his mind the whole time. "What is your name?"

With an emotionless look on her face, the small child looked up at him and replied, "Kayla Sohma."


End file.
